poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Come With Mio, If You Want To Live!/Transcript
This is the episode script of Team Vorton Adventure Series episode opens where the first one ended. With our heroes falling through a portal, a portal that lead them right back to Vorton. As they land and dust themselves off, they're welcomed back by X-PO. - Miho: I don't think I'll ever get used to that. - X-PO: I apologize for that. I guess I need to work some of the kinks out of the portal generator. Hey! Since you're here, I wanted to tell you something. First, time here on Vorton is completely different from everywhere else in the universe. - Sakura: What do you mean? - X-PO: That means that 10 minutes here, is pretty much a year in, say, the dimension you were just in. - Miho: Sounds interesting. What's the rest of what you wanted to tell us? - X-PO: Second, some things from the dimension your Pokemon came from has apparently spit out more Pokeballs across the dimensions. And my scans show that they all have Pokemon in them, just waiting for you guys to find and release. Scans also show that other objects that are connected to the Pokemon have also popped up across the dimensions, so I'll let you guys know when and if you come across any. - Mio: I remember when the Light Music Club found these creature we see as Pokemon, for some reason, they resemble our personalities. starts - - - - - ends - X-PO: Sounds like you have been around Pokemon before. - Mio: I guess so. X-PO gets a new signal - X-PO: Holy mackerel! A new signal! It's coming from the dimension you guys just came from, only at least two years have gone by in the time of that dimension since you last were there. - Miho: But we were just th... oh. I get it, the time difference thing. - X-PO: Exactly. And it seems that it's October in Felix's dimension. Plus, I'm picking up other signals coming from that same dimension. I'm not sure what they are, just get ready to go. - Kirito: No problem. Let's go! jumps through the portal and lands in Felix's dimension - Sakura: Well, where's Feli... (gasps) - Mio: What is it, Sakura? - Sakura: That! (Points behind a tree) spots a glowing face and panics, except for Kirito. - Kirito: Guys. It's just a jack-o-lantern. And look at who's holding it! familiar cat comes out and laughs. - Felix: Hey, guys! Haven't seen you in a while. Happy Halloween. - Asuna: Happy Halloween, Felix. - Sakura: It's Halloween? Oh, dear. - Kirito: What's up, Sakura? - Sakura: Well, Halloween is my least favorite holiday because I always end up getting scared. - Kirito: Well, there's no reason to be afraid when you're in control of the situation. - Felix: Yeah. If you're the person doing the scaring, then you can't be afraid. (Spots something) Just watch me. all follow Felix as he hides behind a rock - Felix: Shh. Watch the master, Sakura, and learn the art of the scare. target: a chicken. Felix pops up his pumpkin, waves it around, and makes spooky noises, frightening the chicken and making it run away. - Felix: (laughs) You see, when you're in control of the scaring, you can't be a chicken! Get it? - Keigo: (laughs) I get it! Good one Felix. - Miho: Well, that's all well and good, but we have a job to do. Let's split up into teams. Mio, Sakura, Negi, Asuna K, and Nodoka, you're with me. Kirito, you take Asuna, Konoka, Leafa, Ritsu, Keigo, and Felix. - Everyone: Right! splits up. And in Kirito's group, they watch as Felix scares someone else and starts laughing about it. - Keigo: (laughs) Felix, I had no idea you were such a funny guy. - Felix: Thanks, Keigo. Only a true friend would be that nice. - Keigo: Yeah. A true friend. - Kirito: It's great that you two are becoming friends, but we have to keep searching. Now, come on. the team continues to search, Felix and Keigo slip away to have some more Halloween fun. soon spots a rabbit and a chicken - Keigo: What's the plan Felix. - Felix: I'll show you. swaps the heads of the two creatures, putting the rabbit's head on the chicken's body and vice versa. - Keigo: Felix, you are a twisted comic genius! the two laugh, a ghost suddenly appears and frightens them both, until its revealed that the ghost is actually a pig under a sheet. - Keigo: Well, I'll be tickled pink! (laughs) Get it? - All: (laugh) soon spots something, and tells the pig and Keigo to watch how it's done. - Keigo: What's he up to now? swaps the back ends of a bicycle and a horse, putting the horse's back legs on the bike. Felix and Keigo laugh, the back end of the horse puts itself on the front end of the bike and makes itself known. - Keigo: What the? Run, Felix, run! both run as the strange new "creature" chases them, corners them, and kicks them both. - Keigo: Note to self: don't ever combine a bike with the butt end of a horse. the two look around, a puppy sneaks up behind them and switches Felix's legs with the back end stand of a wheelbarrow. - Kaigo: (gasp) Felix! Your legs!!! now legged wheelbarrow "run-rolls" away as Keigo and Felix pursue it. Finally, they catch it and get Felix's legs back on his body. - Keigo: Well, this is definitely a Halloween night I won't soon forget. - Felix: Same. - Keigo: What's say we try to find the others? - Felix: Sure. they walk through the woods in search of the others, they come across a fortune telling owl. - Keigo: I think I heard of one of these, fortune tellers. Think you wanna check it out? - Felix: Sure. I want to see what the future has in store me. - Keigo: Okay, Felix. I'll wait down here. then presses a button, activating an elevator in the tree that takes him up to the owl. The owl proceeds to tell him his fortune. Felix soon comes down from the tree with a big smile on his face. - Keigo: How'd it go, Felix? - Felix: It went great! The owl told me that tonight, I will meet my true love. - Keigo: Really? That's fantastic! - Felix: He also said that a witch will also be involved, but I don't think that part is true. - Keigo: Well, you never know. Owls are said to be the wisest birds. - Felix: Sure. Anyway, let's go. The bird said that the house where my true love awaits is close by. - Keigo: Right behind you, Felix. at Miho's group - Miho: I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary so far, how about any of you? - Everyone: (nods no) - Miho: We can only hope that Kirito's group found something. and his team show up - Kirito: Other than nothing, we found that Keigo and Felix are missing. - Eveyone: Missing?! - Konoka: Yeah. I hope that they're okay. After all, it's Halloween, and anything can happen tonight. - Sakura: Hopefully nothing scary. - Leafa: I'm sure they'll be fine. But just in case, we need some eyes in the sky. - Nodoka: Right. Time for Starly to take to the sky! emerges from Nodoka's Poke Ball - Starly: Starly! ("Okay!") - Nodoka: Starly, search around and try and find any clues as to where Keigo and Felix might be. - Starly: Star! ("Roger!") flies off and meets the fortune telling owl, who tells the little bird that those he seeks are nearby, but something wicked is heading their way. Alarmed, Starly heads back to Nodoka to tell her the news. - Starly: Starly, STAR LY! ("Nodoka, BIG TROUBLE!") - Nodoka: What's the matter, Starly? What's big trouble? - Starly: Starly, Star, STARLY! ("Keigo, and Felix, might be in danger from a witch!") - Nodoka: What?! Well, we gotta get going then! - Miho: What's up? - Nodoka: Starly says that Keigo and Felix might be in danger of being attacked by a witch! - Everyone: A witch!? - Sakura: Oh, no! That's one of the things I hate about Halloween. Witches flying on a broom! - Miho: Don't be ridiculous, Halloween witches aren't real. But what is real is the danger of Keigo and Felix running into something. We have to get them. - Nodoka: Right. Mio, time to use your new Pokemon. After all, Starly can't find them all by himself. - Mio: Right! Come out and fly, Pidove! - Pidove: Pidove! - Mio: Pidove, go with Starly and help via air. We need to find where Keigo and Felix are. - Pidove: Dove! ("Got it!") group run to follow Pidove and Starly who was in the sky back to Keigo and Felix - Keigo: Is this the place? - Felix: Yep. My dream girl is waiting in there. Let's go get her. - Keigo: Right! enter and don't seem to find anyone - Felix: She's got to be here somewhere. - Keigo: I just hope you didn't blow your money on a phony fortune. as Felix looks at himself in a mirror he found, he spots something that makes him shudder and gasp - Keigo: What is it Fel... gets a look at what frightened Felix, a witch! - Keigo: Let's get out of here! - Felix: I'm with you! Keigo and Felix exit the house, they come across the others who have been looking for them. - Mio: Come with Mio, if you want to live. - Keigo: Nice pun, Mio. But you do realize you just quoted the Terminator, right? didn't say anything, but a kid was passing by them. - Kooky Kid: *wiggles his fingers* Kooky! spoke - Miho: Never mind that, look at what's coming our way! spot, not one, but two witches coming at them. - Kirito: Looks like we'll have to fight and run at the same time. - Mio: Agreed, now let's go! - Nodoka: Ralts, help us out! revealed her newest Pokémon, who was also shiny - Nodoka: Ralts, use Confusion! does so, and stops the witches in their tracks - Nodoka: Hold them back as much as ya can. tries hard, but the Confusion is failing fast - Nodoka: Don't give up, Ralts, you can't lose, not all this. yells desperately as she begins glowing meaning she was beginning to evolve - Witch #1: What is that powerful light!? - Nodoka: Could it be?! - Konoka: Ralts must be evolving! enough, Ralts evolved into Kirlia - Nodoka: Ralts is a Kirlia now! leaped high and launched barrage of leaves, knocking one of the witches out cold - Nodoka: And you know Magical Leaf. - Nodoka's Kirlia: Kirli! ("Yep!") - Miho: Is it just me, or are our Pokemon evolving faster than normal? - Keigo: Yeah, but the same thing could be said for that! the witch get back up and direct her attention towards Sakura - Mio: Sakura! Look out! witch fires a blast at Sakura - Sakura: (screams) shields Sakura from the witch's attack with Protect - Sakura: Snubbull? - Witch: Insignificant little creature! the weakened Snubbull aside - Sakura: Snubbull! over to the barely standing Pokemon - Miho: Is Snubbull okay? - Sakura: Snubbull, are you okay? You saved me! Thank you. - Snubbull: Snubbull begins to evolve - Mio: Guys, look! - Asuna: Snubbull is evolving! - Leafa: Wow! had evolved into Granbull - Granbull: Granbull! - Kirito: Snubbull evolvesd into Granbull! uses Protect and saves both itself and Sakura - Granbull: Gran, Granbull! ("It's go time!") attacks the witch - Miho: I think that was Play Rough! - Sakura: Granbull. You're amazing! - Granbull: Granbull. ("Thank you.") the attacked witch gets back up, the other one chases after Felix - Asuna K: We have to end this fight, now! - Miho: Right! And that witch we attacked is coming in fast! We need more Pokemon power! - Kirito: Me, Asuna, and Konoka are on it! Honedge, help us out! - Asuna: You too, Bounsweet! - Konoka: And Pichu to top it off. three were materialized from their balls - Asuna: Bounsweet, slow 'em down with Razor Leaf. - Kirito: And Honedge, give Bounsweet some back up with Shadow Sneak! two Pokemon attack, and destroy the witch's broom - Konoka: Now to end this! Pichu, give that witch your best Thunder Shock! the Thunder Shock sets the witch on fire, due to it's broom being destroyed and the bristles being scattered around her and the bristles are flammable. Thus, destroying it. - Miho: Yeah! We got it! - Kirito: Yes! Konoka, that is one powered up Pichu you got there. - Konoka: Thanks. But if it weren't for everyone else, we wouldn't have beaten it. - Kirito: Very true. - Miho: Guys, I hate to ruin the celebration, but the other witch is after Felix! - Kirito: You're right! We have to go after him! Come on, everyone! - Keigo: Right! We have to save our friend! Meanwhile - Felix: Phew! I think I lost her. - Witch: Or did you? - Felix: Yikes! some unknown reason, Felix can't move his feet when he tries to run - Witch: And now... - Felix: Please! Have mercy! witch takes off her clothing to reveal that it really wasn't a witch at all! It was a white female cat in a witch costume! - Felix: Kitty?!? It was you? - Kitty Kat: Yes, Felix. And it was thanks to your friends that I was saved from being a witch forever. - Kirito: Felix! You okay? Where's the witch? - Felix: There was no witch, you guys. It was the girl of my dreams, Kitty Kat, in a witch costume. - Kitty: How do you do? Happy Halloween. - Miho: Happy Halloween. But my question is: how were you able to sound like a witch, do magic like a witch, and get your broom stick to fly? - Kitty: It all started earlier today, when I was kidnapped by another witch. - Sakura: You mean the one that we destroyed? - Kitty: Exactly. But she wasn't alone, there was someone else. A weird man in a helmet with a staff, he had a glowing blue body. - Miho: I think I know the guy you're speaking of. Lord Vortech. - Kitty: That's him! He had the other witch put a spell on me and the witch costume I was wearing so that I would become a real witch. - Felix: I bet that when you destroyed the one witch, you broke the spell over Kitty! - Miho: That's a definite possibility. - Felix: Whatever the case, thank you for saving Kitty. - Kirito: You're welcome. That's what heroes do. a portal appears behind them. - Keigo: So long, Felix! And, Happy Halloween to both you and Kitty! - Felix: See ya, pal! - Kitty: And Happy Halloween to you all! - Felix: Oh, before you all go, I have something to give to you all. - Team Vorton: Huh? pulls out some things from his back pocket - Miho: What are these? - Felix: Not sure. Just some rings and strange stones. - Kitty: Maybe you can get more use out of them. gives each member of Team Vorton the items, Team Vorton was unaware that it was Z-Power Rings and Key Stones, and Z-Crystal types - Miho: Thanks, Felix. But where did you find them? - Felix: Found them in a meadow this morning. - Sakura: Better take them to X-PO. - Miho: Good idea. Now let's go. jumps through the portal, and it closes as Felix and Kitty have some alone time on Vorton - X-PO: Hey, gang. I can see you're back. And you brought more Pokemon. Well, I have a little extra special tidbit to share with you. - Sakura: What is it, X-PO? - X-PO: Well, the time in your individual dimensions has completely stopped as soon as you left them, meaning that it's frozen until you return. - Kirito: Well, at least we won't be missing anything. - Keigo: Yeah. That means that I won't be missing my favorite day of the year! April Fools Day! - Miho: Say, X-PO. Felix gave us these strange rings and stones. her ring and stone to X-PO for analysis Do you know what they are? - X-PO: Let me see. items According to my readings. They're known as Z Rings and Key Stones. These items can give your Pokemon special attacks. - Miho: Special attacks? Wow. Any insight on what that means. - X-PO: Let's just say each attack, called a Z-Move, is completely unique and different. - Miho: Whatever you say. - X-PO: Well, why don't you guys relax? I'll alert you when there's a new signal. - Miho: Sure, we could use a break. Right, gang? nods as the episode ends Category:Pokemon episodes where someone's Pokemon evolves Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts